Mutated Hearts
by AdmiralThunderBolt
Summary: Never having thought into her future, Janie was surprised that it involved dimensional travel that would cause her to become mutated. Will the change take her over or will some well known mutants help her through this?
1. Prologue

It been said that we all have this set path, a divine destiny if you will. I've always thought those types of things were bogus, lie, but what if it were true? That we all have a hand picked special future for each of us…. Nah.

* * *

August, 5. That was the day it happened. Sitting there, blissfully unaware of her soon to come future. Janie was happy, sitting on her bed in a black tank top and Ninja Turtle pants. In fact she wore them just for what she was doing and what is that you may ask. Well watching the entire Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle series, the originals that is.

Sitting there with a bowl of ramen and cold cup of tea, she pressed play and let the entertainment ensue.

Though when the episode came where Rocksteady and Bebop are strapped to the to be mutated, something weird happened. They become a odd combination of animal and human, then shake and implode. Knowing that wasn't suppose to happen, Janie went to pause the DVD, only for the new scene to continue.

Confused she focused on the conversation Shedder and Krang was having.

"That's the twelfth ones this week Krang. I need my mutants, you said if I got you the equipment you could do it!" Shredder shouted.

"Its not the equipment, it's the humans you've been bringing me. There DNA is all wrong." Krang complained.

"What am I suppose to do about that?" The Shredder countered.

"Well, I've been doing some research and have found some viable candidates in another dimension. If you would just allow me controls for a few hours I could bring mutable test subjects, that would have a greater survival chance." Krang reasoned.

Bring his hand to his chin he seemed to ponder his options. "Fine, but only bring in the most promising subject and if that one works out, I'll allow you more reign." Shredder proposed.

"That's all I'll need." Krang stated rubbing his tentacles together.

The screen went black after that. Getting off the bed she walked to the wall outlet, to only see it was still plugged in. Walking to the front of the TV, she tapped the screen, but got pulled in.


	2. Chapter 1:The Animal They Made Me

Hello interwebers, so my first story was a much bigger success than expected. Therefore I started Mutated Hearts and I will also start a on going Naruto series soon. I will be posting a chapter at least once a week. I can't tell you how long either will be, but as I stated before the Naruto one will be a very long on going series. Also I will be writing a sequel to Past Always Repeats, so for all of you guys who didn't want it to end, worry not!

Also a shout out to Brooke Witwicky-TransformerFan for being the first to get on the alert list, go you!

* * *

The harsh burning in her chest woke her. Alarmed her body went to jolt out of sleep, only to make her aware that she was strapped to something cold and hard. She felt so tired, but she knew she had to at least try to figure out what was going on. Prying her eyelids open there was a bright light directly above her head. Throwing her head away from the source, she got her bearings and searched the room.

There were computers and science equipment everywhere. People that seemed to be working on different things, but there was also people around her. Poking, prodding, pulling, and squeezing. As uncomfortable as it was, the straps on her body prevented her from escaping the intrusions. All of those feelings disappeared however, when she realized that the pain in her chest was a large needle. It seemed to be attached to a large IV bag, filled with a large amount of green, almost glowing, liquid.

She was brought out of her horror by a nasally voice, "Good your awake."

Craning her head towards the speaker, she was surprised to see the pink, alien blob known as Krang.

Angered and confused she said, "What the hell do you mean 'good your awake'. What's going on here?" She meant to yell, but in her current state all she could manage was a loud mumble.

"Ah yes, I suppose you do have some questions, I was hoping that transmition I sent of Shredder and my conversation would make it to where I had very little to explain." His statement made memories of what happened in her room flash.

"You mean the conversation you had after Rocksteady and Bebop imploded?" She questioned softly, her fatigue was growing, so she hoped he explained soon.

"Yes, that one. I'll explain quickly, because you should be knocked out soon. You are being filled with mutagen, being the genius I am, have also injected you with the desired DNA. Now you will either mutate or die. The choice is up to your body, but from the data I collected you have a 65% chance of survival rate." He explained.

Not sure if that was what I wanted to hear, but having no say in the matter, I let sleep win over.

* * *

It seems they upgraded her from being strapped down to a table to being locked in a cage. Though she had to admit it did give her more room. It was a large cage, about three feet taller than her 5'4" height, and around twelve feet by twelve feet in width and such. They had also given her a pillow and blanket, which was what she thought was normal. But she was then given a bathroom bucket which they switched out every hour. When she asked why the person shrugged and said something about samples.

Even though she had more room and people always testing and watching her, it didn't help what she was going through. Random spurts of pain would convulse through her body every now and then. They seemed to get worse with each one. She asked about that too, only to be told her body was changing in ways she couldn't imagine.

This made her ponder her looks. Before this she was just an average eighteen year old girl. Long brown, wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes, though she was on the 'plump' side when it came to weight, it did give her a very large chest, butt, and thighs. She had never complained about herself, she didn't care.

But as the experimenting continued, she noticed large changes to her appearance. Her hair fell out, only to grow back a grey color. When her hair started to fall out she requested a mirror and after some annoying tactics she finally received one. That was when she saw her eyes transformation, her pupils had become more slitted rather than round. Her nail were becoming longer, on both hands and feet. Her body was a little leaner, but it seemed to be a combination of what was happening to her body and the sludge they called food. For what she would estimate two months she lost her hearing only to notice, two large k-nine ears appear atop her head. She freaked out when her 'human' ears shriveled up and fell off. When she received her hearing back, it was explain that the ear canals where just moving themselves. The k-nine teeth in her mouth had also enlarged. And when the gray tail spout from her spine, painfully. Though she was never told what DNA she was mutated with she had a good idea. Grey Wolf.

* * *

Six months had passed and they were all excruciating. At four it seemed all of her physical traits where done developing, but her internal ones had a ways to go.

That was when that accursed alien blob thought she needed a change of diet. The mutation had changed not only her body, but also her thought process. Many times she had though of slaughtering all of the people in the lab, but they where never allowed in her cage unless she was sedated.

But Krang had broken that rule purposely with a lowly bucket collector. As soon as he turned his back the mutation took over. Though its horrible to admit, she also enjoy the blood, the way it slow slid down my throat, creating a warmth in my stomach.

That was when she truly gave up on being what she was and gave into what she had become.

* * *

In month seven she was finally revealed to the Shredder. Though at first he was not happy, "I wanted a mutant, not some little girl playing dress up." His angry shouts rang loudly through her sensitive ears.

"But Shredder don't you see. With her physical features only partially mutated, she can cover them up easily and get in where ever she wants." Krang reasoned.

"I suppose your right, but I still haven't seen what she can do." Shredder countered.

"She's not quite ready, but should be by the end of the month." Krang stated.

"Then at the end of the month she will be tested, no excuses." Shredder order.

"Very well." They both left, she felt like they were speaking of a robot rather than a human.

It still being the middle of the month, she thought she might be able to come up with a plan to escape by then.

* * *

It was the night before Shredder wanted to 'see what she could do' and all of her escapes had failed. Feeling as though all hope was lost, she was surprised when a loud alarm and red flashing lights went off.


	3. Chapter 2:Unknowing Rescuers

Hello interwebers. This chapter took longer to do than I would have liked, but you know, stuff comes up, plans change, ect. Any who here it is so enjoy.

I would also like to throw out there that if any of you have request or comment those are appreciated and I will get with you on them. Again just saying.

* * *

Donatello found it odd that there had been no trace of activity from the Shredder, for a while now in fact. Of course this was a bittersweet sort of thing. Because even though they have had to deal with him and therefore were getting a break, it also meant he was planning something. From the length of time he had been silent, Donatello could only guess it was something that would impact his family greatly.

But he couldn't think like that on patrol, no he had to be alert. He had to look out for violence and maybe even clues into what the Shredder had been doing lately. Yeah, that's what he should do, rather than ponder over what he could be doing, he should be searching for the answer.

Although, how could he do that? With the inactivity lately, they barely saw any Foot Ninja or Purple Dragons about. How could h- "Hey Donny, you there?"

Startled by the sudden noise, he looked around for the speaker. Only to realize it was the Shell Cell on his belt. Sighing he grabbed it and answered, "Yeah Raph, what is it?"

"Come to the Pizza Hut billboard on the East side, I found something interesting."

Knowing that Raphael would inform his other brothers, he swiftly headed to the location.

* * *

"So this is the Shredder's new hide out?" Leonardo questioned, looking at the with analyzing eyes.

"That's what those Foot Ninja said when I was 'interrogating' 'em." Stated Raphael proudly. Though with the blood covering his Sai, Donatello could tell he did a lot more than just an interrogation.

While his brothers discussed the situation, Donatello found himself more interested in the building than their conversation. It seemed ordinary, like any other four story building in New York. Monotonous color, standard windows, and plain glass double door entrance. Why would the Shredder want such a traditional building? Wait, was it his plan to have such an ordinary hide out that they wouldn't question the building and move on. Making them sub- "Yo, Donny."

Surprised he had once again been caught off guard, he looked to Michelangelo, the one who had called to him. "Uh, yeah?" he answered plainly, hoping the wouldn't question him on his zoning out.

"We were just asking what you think we should do." Leonardo said, looking at his brother in a questioning manner. With the streets being so barren lately, he seemed to be living more in his head, rather than the real world lately.

Without hesitation Donatello knew his answer, "We should check it out. The Shredder has been out of commission for to long, we need to find out what he's been working on."

With a unanimous decision they entered the building, setting off a loud alarm, they knew the Foot Soldiers told the truth.

* * *

Hearing unfamiliar foot steps, she quickly threw the meager blanket over her body, making sure to leave out the top of her head and ears. Thinking that if the new people saw only that they would think it was an innocent animal and open her cage, unknowingly giving her a means of escape.

Coming to the only labeled door in the whole building, Donatello read the door, not understanding what F13 could mean. Opening the door he found a very surprising room. It had scientific equipment lining the walls, ranging to state from the art computer to simple test tubes, but the most shocking thing was the large cage placed in the middle of the room.

Making his way over to it, he could just make out something curled up under a blanket, in the dim lighting of the room. Squinting a the figure, he saw two seemingly K-nine ears sitting a top its head. Grabbing the bars of the cage he found it odd that the bars were placed so far apart, he was sure most of his own arm could fit through it with no problem. So that meant that what ever animal it was it had to be large.

Seeing it shiver under the thin blanket almost broke his heart, to think they would treat an innocent creature so badly. He glanced around the room for the key to the lock on the cage, seeing one on a ring near the door, he swiftly yanked it from the wall and went back to the cage.

Speaking in hopefully comforting voice he unlocked the cage. "I want you to know that whatever they did to you was wrong and

I want to help you in any way I can."

Surprised that this person was not only freeing her, but also reassuring her made her want to throw herself at them in gratitude. Even though he thought she was only an animal, he still felt the need to comfort her.

Opening the cage Donatello made his way to the mound under the blanket, placing a hand on them. He wasn't expecting for it to whirl around, especially not for what to be facing him be a young woman's face.

So touched by his concern she hadn't even realized that he was now right beside her, until he placed his hand on her. Whirling around to face him she was utterly baffled. First the Shredder and now the Ninja Turtles, though she should have expected that she would see them sooner or later. Still wanting to escape, she grabbed him by the shoulders and vaulted over.

To shocked to do anything other than observe, he watched the girl. She was of average height, if he had to guess around 5' 4" or so, with long waist length hair. She had a large chest, now that he looked she was a little large every where. But he was extremely confused by her K-nine features, the ears, the tail, the claws, and everything else that didn't belong. She was gathering things in the room in a box, it had the same label on the door F13.

That's when he finally managed to snap out of it, did that mean that she was F13. That she was an experiment and that's what they had named her?

Finally realizing they magnitude she was held in, Donatello lepted up and chased after her, just as she existed the door. Following her as she made uncertain turns her informed his brother to meet him back at the lair.

* * *

After finally grabbing the girl, she seemed to willingly follow him. It was odd, she seemed almost happy that a large mutant turtle had scooped her up and was now taking her to some unknown location.

Janie was over joyed that he had grabbed her, she would much rather be with them than the Shredder and Krang. When they reached a certain spot in the sewer, she noticed he pulled a hidden lever and the wall in front of them rose.

Going through the hidden door with the girl in tow, Donatello could already hear his brothers voices, discussing what he could have found. Knowing that they were going to be ambushed the minute they saw them he braced himself.

Coming into the doorway questioned where fired one after another, but were silence when Master Splinter called for silence and asked for the girl to speak.

She bowed to him with respect and thought that she should try and get the hard part over with. "I'm from a different world or universe, if you prefer, and in my world you guys are a cartoon."


	4. Chapter 3:Questioning the Universe

Hello interwebers. I meant to get this out on Monday, but its here now. I just wanted the turtles and Master Splinter know what went on, so they would hopefully accept her. It seems to have only made things more confusing though, for them at least.

Also a shout out to AmericanBeautyVampireGirl for the favorite.

* * *

Question were thrown so quickly, that Janie couldn't even make out what was said, let alone who it came from. Once again Master Splinter had to intervene and bring silence over his sons. She bowed her he to him, thankful of his presence, in what she proceed was going to be one of the most difficult conversations she would ever have in her life.

"As I was saying where I'm from you guys are a cartoon, a very popular one at that too. Not just you guys though, it has; April, Casey, Shredder, and Krang, everyone. And there are different series; in one your serious, another goofy. Not to mention the movies, comics, merchandise. Its infinite, I can even prove it." Janie kneeled on the floor, hands shifting through the mysterious box she had filled when Donatello had 'rescued' her.

"Not to be rude or anything," a deep Brooklyn accent interjected, "but how the hell is a random office box going to prove that you aren't a loony?"

Not concerned with Raphael's attitude, knowing he was like that from watching many TMNT series, she went on searching until her hands met up with what she was looking for. With a triumphant 'yes' and a large smile, she pulled out the pair of pajama pants. "See if I was lying then I was I have a pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle sleep pants, huh? Not so crazy now, am I Raphael?" She stuck her tongue out at the temper mental turtle, gloating.

His frown deepened, "Just because you have some sort of proof it don't mean you ain't crazy." He snarled in irritation.

Donatello stepped closer to the girl and held out his hands, "May I?" he asked politely, even though they seemed authentic, he had to check himself.

She happily handed them to the brainiac turtle, knowing he could clear her name. Though the second the pants left her hand, she was unexpectedly tackled to the floor. Startled she looked at who the perpetrator was, but immediately calmed when she saw the playful orange clad turtle above her.

"Can we please keep her Master Splinter, oh please please please!" Michelangelo begged. Though she found the pleading turtle to be amusing his loud cries were hurting her ears.

All occupants in the room seemed to focus on the sensei, awaiting his answer. He first looked to his genius so and with the nod he received he knew that the girl was telling the truth. But there was still a lot about this situation that irked him. So he decided that additional questioning would be required, before he could make his decision. "If you are from another world, then how did you become here, young one?"

Brought out of the temporary euphoria that the turtles and their master had given her, she snapped back to the harsh reality before her. "I was just at home." Her eyes glazed over, "I was watching you guy's show and a scene were these henchmen were suppose to be mutated changed. They imploded instead of changing," Her words coming out more frantic as she continued, "So Krang and Shredder were talking about how it was all wrong and they needed new subjects. Krang said he could do it, but they would have to come from somewhere else. Then the TV went black, I thought it was just glitching, so I started fooling with it, only to be pulled in."

Everyone listened on in shock, not only was the Shredder mutating people, but he was pulling them from other worlds to do it.

Letting out a shuddery sigh, she went on. "When I woke up I was strapped to a table. With this large needle coming out of my chest, it was attached to this bag of strange liquid. The room was filled with people and equipment, all of it unfamiliar and strange." Her demeanor changed as she clenched her fist. "Then that blob of an alien, tells me that I'm a test subject. I was livid, they caged me up, made me use a bucket as a toilet to 'collect samples'. My hair fell out, ears shriveled off so I could grow K-nine ones, and my spine broke its way out of my back and grew fur." Her breathing picked up, almost to hyperventilating levels.

Leonardo sensing there could be a problem, move towards the female and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

"Calm down, that is the worst possible statement to say in the situation. You don't think that being calm isn't the first thing I want to be? But how am I suppose to be calm when all I can hear are the screams of the innocent people they forced me to eat. Would you be able to stay calm with that plaguing you!" By the end she was in hysterics.

Keeping his composure, Master Splinter laid a reassuring hand on her arm. "Perhaps a warm shower will calm your nerves."

Composing herself, as best she could, she nodded and left the 'living room'. Hearing foot steps behind her, she stated she would find it herself.

Looking at his family, Leonardo was the first to break the silence. "What are we going to do Master Splinter?"

With a heavy sigh the rat faced his sons. "I'm not quite sure."


	5. Chapter 4:Favorites & Information

Hello interwebers. I would like to thank you all for tuning into the new chapter of Mutated Hearts. This is a sort of for shadowing chapter, so there is not a lot of action, but fear not there will be action very soon.

* * *

The shower eased away all the stress that had built up in Janie, making her feel the cleanest she had in months. But she still had unanswered questioned, like; what exactly had they made her, how would it effect her in the future, and who owned the pomegranate shampoo and conditioner she was using. Well the last one was more of a stupid curious question, but still it took her mind off of the situation at hand.

Stepping out, she shook the urge to shake the water off her body like a dog. She had grown accustom to such a thing when the scientist gave her a once a week 'bath' and no towel. Those days were over, she told herself, heading to the closet that held the towels.

Looking at her torn and bloody clothes, she heaved a large sigh. What was she suppose to wear, all she had was either unwearable or being studied. The turtles have no need for clothes and Splinter seemed to always wear the same thing, not to mention it most likely wouldn't fit any part of her. Sulking on the edge of the tub she wracked her brain, only to jump up and fall when she found the solution. Letting out a loud yelp as she plummeted to the ground, it was inevitable that the one closest to the bathroom would rush in.

Donatello had went to aid the new mutant in their house, it was all under good intentions. The good thoughts left as soon as the door was opened. All he could do was stare, there on the floor was the female mutant, sprawled out in what looked like an uncomfortable position with a towel barely covering her necessities. He was a trained ninja, taught in the ways of respect, discipline, and honor, yet in the face of this he became a stuttering, blushing mess.

Raising herself off the floor, she managed to not expose anymore of herself to Donatello. Gathering her wits she turned to see just how bad she had scarred him. Many apologies left his lips, a firm blush had dusted itself across his face, and he had covered his eyes with one hand, though he was peeking through his fingers. She almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculous situation, but thought better of it, not wanting the situation to become even more awkward. She couldn't stop the smile that came to her face though, this whole situation reminded her of why he had always been her favorite turtle. He was smart, strong, sweet, shy, and had a big heart. If he had existed in her word she would have picked him first, but now that she was in their household those thoughts had to be put out of her mind. She didn't want to get kicked out just because her hormones got the better of her.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she remembered what had caused this situation in the first place. Securing her towel she removed his hand and said something that shocked him, "I need to talk to Casey."

* * *

After a long phone conversation with both April and Casey, with the turtles listening from the doorway, they were over at the lair with bags of clothes. Taking over Donatello's room, the two girls set about finding clothes that would create her new wardrobe. Leaving all the boys in the living room to wait. "So what's up, you guys invite a little tale over?" Casey joked.

"Naw man, Donny found her in the Shredder's lab." Ralph interjected.

"Oh so Donny found her? Does this broad have a name?" Casey asked, but it seemed like he was implying more than what was said.

"It's Janie." Said a feminine voice from behind.

All the boys turned around to see the now named Janie in a new outfit. She wore a gray ACDC t-shirt with a pair of ripped up jeans and no shoes. They were shocked at how much clothes could change her appearance. She look like some kind of punk rocker chick, this seemed to change a certain red bandanna turtle's opinion.

"Whoa dudette, you look like a new person!" Though it didn't need to be said Michelangelo exclaim made it sink in even more.

"Thanks, I told April I didn't like girly things, but she brought some anyway, oh well." Moving over to here box of belongings, she scooped them up and began to rifill through them. Everyone seemed even more confused when she let out a triumphant 'ah ha', holding up a thick file. She then grabbed a still confused Donatello by the hand, dragging him to the kitchen, this received a loud wolf whistle from Casey.

Confused didn't even explain Donatello's feelings by the time they reached there destination. Though when she sat down at the table he followed suit and waited for an explanation.

"I want you to research me."

Again Donatello was baffle by this girl. Though when she handed him the file things got clearer. "So this is your file, the one with your transformation on it?" How did she even get this?

"Yeah, I figured if I wanted to know what was going on I would need it and I figure that you could read it and tell me what's going on and stuff. I can't understand half the words in there and I though maybe you could help me figure out what's happening to me." Her voice was almost pleading by the end of her speech and

Donatello knew he had to help.


	6. Chapter 5:Past & Present Situations

Hello interwebers. I know this chapter took longer than usual, but it happens and it's here now. This is mainly filler, which i usually don't write, but i thought that we needed to know a little more about the person she used to be. Also a little more Donny stuff happening and some Raph stuff to.

* * *

"Hey, Janie. What are these?" The loud exclamation made both occupants in the kitchen come back to reality.

Placing a hand on Donatello's shoulder she smiled weakly. "Worry about those later. Lets see what's going on out there."

He didn't understand why she wouldn't want him to start right away, but nodded his head anyway. Traversing back to the living room, they could see Michelangelo rummaging through the box of belongings the Janie had came with.

She through a look to April, who cringed. "I tried to stop him, but you know Mikey."

Heaving a large sigh she nodded. "Yeah I do. We should get this over with anyway, so I won't have some nosy turtle snooping in it." She stated sarcastically, nudging Michelangelo with her hand, once she reached him. Kneeling beside the curious turtle, she noticed he held a small clear baggy, that was filled with what seemed to be small hoops. Janie cradled the baggy in her hand and smiled at the forgotten memories they brought.

"So what are they, Dudette?"

Remembering where she was, she clutched them in her hands and began to explain. "They're my piercing."

Raphael let out a loud snort. "Neva would have pegged you that type a girl, besides there's like a dozen or somthin in there."

"There's exactly eight, three for each ear and snake bites." She brought her pointer and middle fingers to the spot they would be on her bottom lip, staring pointedly at Raphael.

Taking this as a challenge, from the now even more attractive girl; at least in his head, he went on. "What about tattoos, ya got any?"

"Yeah, I do. What's it to you?" She managed to hold back the snarl in her voice, knowing he was just trying to get her blood boiling.

Felling the heavy tension, Michelangelo looked through the box for something else to distract them with. Finding something odd he raised his hand up. "Dudette, why would you have these?"

Turning back towards the turtle, her eyes widened at the site of something long forgotten. There in his hands were her nerdy, bulky black rimmed glasses. "I had forgotten about these. After they injected me I didn't need them, the mutation took over most of my bad qualities."

Not understanding her meaning, Michelangelo placed the glasses, but took them away quickly when they made his eyes start to water. "Whoa, you were blind!"

The loud exclamation made her want to cover her sensitive ears, but kept her hands in place, knowing he was just sometimes like that. "Yes I was. Without my glasses I was legally blind."

Casey was the one to butt in this time. "Ok, so before all this you were; pierced, tattooed, and blind. What else did you like?"

Everyone seemed a bit relived that someone had finally ask and that it didn't have to be them. Thinking back she could remember some things, but others were fuzzy. "Well, as an eighteen year old, I liked some things any other normal eighteen year old would like. Like I drank sometimes, but never that much and mainly to help me sleep. Well I didn't like to drive, I hadn't done drugs or had sex. In fact I still haven't, I don't really care for people."

"Not really sound'n like a normal eighteen year old here." Raphael interrupted with a smirk.

"Ah, shove it Raph. Ok, so I wasn't the most normal eighteen year old, but I did like teenager things. Like cartoons, anime, painting, reading, writing, music, videogames…"

"Wait videogames, Dudette why didn't you say so?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her over to another corner of the living room. Explaining all the games they could play and what they could do. Her mouth almost dropped open, it was like gamer heaven. Every system was there, going from Pong to WiiU, and there was shelf upon shelf of games.

"How did you get all of this?"

"People throw stuff out all the time Dudette. I just find what's salvageable and bring it to Donny." He explained casually. "I hope you like COD, it's one of my favorites."

"Yeah I like it, I used to play with my dad all the time. But my favorites are RPG like Fable or Assassins Creed." She explained, feeling a little sad mentioning her dad.

"Those are awesome to, now lets get started." He shouted excitedly.

"Not tonight Michelangelo." A stern voice stated. Every ones head swiveled to see Master Splinter. "It has been a long day and I'm sure Miss Janie could use some rest."

Knowing this was a command and not a suggestion he nodded his head. As everyone head their own way, Donatello went to Janie's side. "You can have my bed, if you want." He wouldn't look at her while he said it, cheeks burning.

She smiled at the gesture, but shook her head. "I couldn't take away your bed. Besides you've done enough, you're the one who rescued me. My knight in green armor if you would. I'm just going to take the couch."

"Fine, but at least let me get you a blanket and help you set up something tomorrow." He reasoned.

Sighing she nodded in defeat, knowing she was going to give in to the kind turtle. As he went to get the blanket she couldn't help but think that he would always be her favorite turtle.


	7. Chapter 6:Breakfast Mishaps and Offers

Hello interwebers, see I can update. Or at least put up a new chapter for this. Look what I'm trying to say is, I know it been a while, but I'm back. I hope you enjoy this new installment of Mutated Hearts and look at some of my other stuff. If you have any request or comments, I would love to hear them. Until then AdmiralThunderBolt over and out.

* * *

Being the first one up, at least out of his brothers, Leonardo made his way to the dojo. Only to stop when a loud clang erupted from the kitchen. Sprinting towards the noise, but he was surprised to see Janie instead of an intruder.

She was covered in flour and other bits of ingredients. A pan laid on the ground in front of her and a sheepish grin directed at himself.

"I thought I would make breakfast." She said, with a nervous giggle.

By that time, the rest of his family had gathered in the door way, also alerted by the noise. All seemed to react differently to the sight of the situation. Michelangelo was smiling, Raphael was laughing, Donatello was blushing, and Splinter had an amused look on his face.

Their reactions seemed to infuriate her. She let out a huff, "Do you know how hard it is to cook with claws. Especially, when its your first time!" She looked at their expressions again and then at herself. Letting out a small giggle she said, "I guess I do look silly."

Being the one with the most tact, Master Splinter moved into the kitchen first. "What exactly are you cooking, it smells delicious."

The exclamation, brought everyone's attention to the amazing smells. They quickly piled into the kitchen, ready to hear what she had prepared.

With a big smile, she reached into the oven and brought out piping hot biscuits. Setting them on the table she added; sausage, eggs, and gravy. As soon as it was put out everyone dug in.

Donatello was the first to stop eating long enough to question her. "Where did you learn to make this, its incredible." He then stuffed another mouthful in, waiting for an answer.

"That's generations of Watkins know how. My dad taught me, his mom taught him and so on. That's one of the more useful things he's taught me." Felling home sick, she just poked at her food.

Trying to lighten the mood Mikey said, "You never said where you were from."

A small, sad laugh escaped her. "Alabama, although I didn't really like it. We never got any really winters. No snow, just cold wind."

At that statement Michelangelo perked up. "It snows all the time up here, tons of it. When it does snow we can build a snowman and make snow angels and lots of other stuff."

Knowing what her was trying to do Janie smiled, "That'd be nice Mikey."

"Now that everyone is done with breakfast, we should head to the dojo for training. Thank you Miss Janie, it was delicious." Splinter gave her a bow, then left for the training room.

All the boys sent her their verbal thanks, including a stubborn Raphael. Gathering the dirty dishes, she was shocked to find Donatello doing the same.

"Why aren't you with the others?" She questioned, assuming he would follow his brothers.

"You've already cooked for us, when you didn't have to. The least I can do is clean up." He smiled as he set an arm load of dishes in the sink.

"No what you need to do is go train." She stated, steering him out the kitchen door. "Besides how can I repay you guys, if I don't do the work. Now get in there and kick some butt."

He stopped in front of the dojo doors and looked back at her retreating form. This girl was unlike any he had ever met. Although the only female he really knew was April, he could name a multitude of differences between the two already.

As he walked through the doors to the training room, he remembered something important from her file. Making an impromptu decision he went to talk to Master Splinter.

* * *

Putting the last dish away and cleaning herself up a bit, Janie made her way into the dojo. She was hoping to see some ass kicking karate, but only found all of the turtle and their master huddled in a circle talking. What made her even more suspicious was that they stopped talking when she entered the room. Felling out of place, she decided to ease the tension. "Why'd you stop talking, is it about me or something." She attempted a joke, but seeing the guilty looks on the turtles face and the concerned one on Master Splinter, she grew worried.

Moving forward Splinter explained, "Donatello has brought it to my attention that you were made to defeat us, but were never trained."

Shocked she swung her head in Donny direction, "You told him what was in my file, before you told me, the person it affects the most." She was upset; he didn't even let her explain her side. Instead he told on her and got her in trouble. She felt like she was back in elementary.

Donny was about to make his defense, when Splinter beat him to it. "He only brought the issue forward that you have no combat training. Donatello was only looking out for your best interest."

"Oh." Was all the girl could utter, a deep blush set across her face.

"Yes, and I would like to help you hone your new abilities. If you would allow me to do so." Master Splinter thought it would go over better with the emotional female, if he offered rather than demanded her to train. And he was right.

"I accept."


End file.
